


The Flash: Hero of the Betrayed

by WolfKomoki



Series: The Flash: Hero of the Betrayed [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Barry Allen, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, One Night Stands, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I was an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly, with the help of my former friends and family at Star Labs, I fought crime and found other meta-humans like me. That all changed the night my father was murdered in front of me and I was tranquilized and thrown in a cell like a wild animal. That life was a life of the past. I am now Bartol Thompson, The Blur.





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.  
> Warning this fic is going to deal with things that the show would never deal with. It will deal with multiple one night stands, alcohol addiction, drug addiction, and power addiction. Barry Allen is not dealing with his grief in a healthy way, at all.  
> Though I would never write full blown smut, sex will be implied in this fic.

        

 

 

        

        

        

         Barry stares at his suit in anger. That suit was a reminder that his team betrayed him, that his friends betrayed him, that his family betrayed him. He'd taken the suit down to the time vault after making sure that he wasn't being followed. Now that he was alone, Barry pours gasoline on the suit, and lights it with a lighter, watching as the suit slowly burned. Once the suit was burned, Barry takes the Reverse Flash's suit off the mannequin, placing it on a table as he dyes the suit with black, and red colors. The Flash was a thing of the past. The Flash existed back when Barry still had friends, still had a family. Barry has no one now, and so The Flash was gone.

         Once his suit was dyed, Barry puts it in his bag. After that, he walks over to Gideon, and shuts the AI down. He created her after all, so he figured that he had the right to take her and put her in his bag. Three weeks have passed since then, and Barry moved to a town in Texas called Dios Rios. It had taken him three weeks to find somewhere to live, but he finally found a place in the rural area of the town. Slowly, Barry puts the key in the hole, and that's when he walks into his new house.

                  "Wow. I like this place already." Barry comments when he looks at the place. Of course, he'd have to get furniture, but that can easily be taken care of. Barry had thrown away his pictures of Caitlin, Iris, Joe, and Cisco. He didn't need the constant reminder that they had betrayed him staring him in the face. Wally was the only one that let him out of the cage, so he was the only one that wasn't a traitor. When Barry moved to Texas, he decided to go by an alias: Bartol Thompson. Barry didn't want them to be able to track him down, so his first step was a name change. Barry isn't sure whether he's going to change it legally or not, but for now an alias would have to do.

                  Sighing, Barry decides to go down to a bar. Ever since his dad died, he'd turned to the comfort of alcohol. Once he gets to the bar, he sits down, telling the bartender to give him the strongest thing they had.

                  "That kind of night, huh Bartol?" She asks.

                  "You could say that." Barry shrugs as she places the drink in front of him. Barry sucks down the drink, and before he knew it, he'd already ordered five of them. Of course, he can't actually get drunk thanks to his speedster metabolism, but Barry didn't really care.

                  "Man Bartol, you have a crazy tolerance for alcohol. The amount I just gave you, an ordinary man would be unconscious." The bartender says. Barry just laughs.

                  "Lucky me, right?" He asks.

                  "If you don't mind my saying so, you look like you could use a friend. I could be that for you, if you wanted." The bartender offered. Barry shook his head. He didn't want friends anymore, not after his old friends had betrayed him. Barry refused to be hurt like that again.

                  "I appreciate the offer, really I do, but I'm not really looking for companionship right now." Barry informs.

                  "Alright, well if you change your mind, I'll be here." She tells him.

                  "Hey, uh, what furniture store would you recommend?" Barry asks. After she told him her recommendation, Barry decides to go for a run to the store. Since coming here, he hasn't used his powers to help save people, not when he doesn't have a team to back him up. What if he gets hurt? Then what was he supposed to do? When Barry eventually walks into the furniture store, he felt overwhelmed by all the color choices. He eventually decided to go for cool colors for the apartment. Once he'd chosen everything for his house, he calls for a moving company to help him move it inside his house.

The movers ended up getting there sometime in the afternoon, and that's when Barry instructs them on where he wants everything to go. After paying them for moving it for him, Barry sighs and sits on the couch.

         He still remembers the day Henry died. They watched him murder his father in front of him, and did they comfort him in his grief? No, they didn't. They tranquilized him like an animal, and locked him in a cell, instead of comforting him in his grief. They tossed him in a soundproof cage, which stripped him of his powers while he was in there. They locked him up when he was grieving, and didn't even treat him like a _human being_ when he was out of his head with grief. He sighs and gets up from the couch, slowly walking down to his room as he gets dressed. He thinks about the bartender's offer of friendship, and sighs. As much as he wants a friend right now, a one night stand is the only thing he was comfortable with.

         Today, Barry was going to try something different, today he decided to try a nightclub. After showing the bouncer his ID, Barry walks inside to hear the music bouncing in the room. The inside of the club had Neon colored lights, which Barry finds soothing. Slowly, he stands on the flashing lights on the dance floor, using his speed vision to dance to the pattern of the lights. As Barry danced to the pattern of the lights, he finds that he had caused an entire group to start dancing with him. Since coming here, Barry finds that he no longer cares to put on the act of innocent, serious Barry Allen. No, instead he found himself, letting loose lately. He had no one to impress, so why should he even try? Barry was having fun tonight, and that, that was all that mattered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

                  When Barry sits at one of the tables, he’s approached by a woman with jet black hair, black eyes, a red dress, and black heels. Her fingernails are painted light blue.

         “Is this seat taken?” She asks.

         “No, go ahead.” Barry says as he pulls out a chair. If this goes the way he wants it to, he’s one lucky man. She sits down, and that’s when she smiles.

         “I, uh hope you don’t think I’m being too forward, but I really liked your dancing. I’m Amber.” She greets.

         “Bartol.” Barry greets.

         “Bartol huh? That’s an usual name. I like it.” Amber smiles.

         “You’re really good at dancing. Have you had a drink yet?” She asks. Barry laughs.

         “I’ve actually never been to a club before, and I was in the mood to try something new, so I figured why not you know?” He asks. Amber giggles.

         “Could’ve fooled me with the way you were dancing out there.” She says.

         “Hey bartender, can we get a couple of Dirty Shirleys over here? Thank you!” She orders. Barry blinks as the bartender makes the drink. Soon someone brought them the drinks and she gives her the cash. Barry slowly sipped on the drink, and that’s when he lets out a hmm.

         “What do you think? Is it good?” Amber asks.

         “I like it actually. It’s different.” Barry smiles.

         “Oh, good. I wasn’t sure what you would like so I chose my favorite drink.” She smiles. Barry nods as he puts down the drink.

         “I hope this isn’t too forward or anything, but I really love your dress.” Barry tells her.

         “Thank you. You look good too.” She smiles.

         “So, I barely know anything about you. What can you tell me about yourself?” Barry asks. Amber’s cheeks turn pink.

         “What do you want to know?” She asks.

         “Are you doing anything at the moment? Like what’s your job?” Barry asks.

         “I’m actually a States Attorney. A lot of people find it boring, but I actually like it, and you Bartol?” Amber asks.

         “I’m actually looking to see if I can get a CSI job here, see I used to have one in Central City, California before I moved here, so I kind of lost my job. Oh, um, I hope it’s okay, but I wanted to ask your advice as an attorney?” Barry asks.. She blinks.

         “Okay, um, sure. What is it?” She asks.

         “I’m sorry, I’m being totally rude, aren’t I? Here we are having a nice time, and now I’m asking you for advice.” Barry apologizes.

         “No, it’s okay. I want to help if I can.” Amber says.

         “So, I’d really like to get my legal name changed, how would I go about doing that?” Barry asks.

         “Okay, so there are a few ways to do it. One way is to pay LegalZoom to do it for you, but that’s not exactly something I would call affordable. It can be over a hundred dollars, so that’s not really something I would recommend. Of course, you could always hire an attorney, or go to court. My recommendation? Go to court and let them take care of everything for you.” She informs.

         “Thank you Amber. Sorry for asking you about your work.” Barry apologizes. Amber chuckles.

         “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I love my job.” She says as she grabs her drink. Barry grabs his drink and he presses them together.

         “Cheers.” Amber says as they drink their drink. Soon enough, they’d finished their drinks.

         “Listen, I know we haven’t been talking for very long, but would you want to maybe get out of here?” She asks, moving Barry’s hair out of his ears. Barry tries not to grin. Oh, his luck was finally turning around.

         “Yeah, actually, that sounds like fun.” He smiles as she takes him to her car. When he gets in the car, she drives to her house, slowly opening the door as he walks inside. He watches as she puts down her purse, pulling out a condom as she hands it to Barry.

         “Well, damn.” Barry comments.

         “Hey, I always say that you should come prepared right? I mean, no offense, but you can’t always rely on the guy to wrap up, you know what I mean?” She asks. Barry shrugs. She has a point, though, he was being totally irresponsible by not bringing one. After excusing himself to put it on, he’s walking into her bedroom, watching as she enters the room. She closes the distance, gently closing the door as she starts kissing along his neck. Barry moans as she starts removing his clothes, pressing him firmly into the wall in the heat of passion. They’d had sex that night, and it was amazing.

         When Barry wakes up, he feels her arms wrapped around him. Gently, he moves Amber’s arms as he slowly puts his clothes on. He was about to leave when she awakens with a groan.

         “Bartol?” She asks, slowly sitting up with a yawn.

         “Sorry, I—” Barry starts to say.

         “You’re leaving.” She realizes. He frowns.

         “Yeah, I’m sorry.” Barry apologizes.

         “It’s okay, this was only intended to be a one time thing, right? Go, it’s okay.” Amber says as Barry walks out the front door. As Barry continued to walk, he was approached by someone wearing a black hoodie.

         “You look like someone that’s in need of a little taste.” The person says.

         “A taste? Of what?” Barry asks. He watched as the person pulls out an eerily familiar syringe. This drug looked a lot like velocity-nine, except it was grey.

         “Found some old files about something called a velocity serum? Apparently, it gives people superspeed, but it also caused mental stability issues? Well, this is the same concept, but without the mental issues. I call it Velocity-eleven.” The person informs, and that’s all Barry needed to hear.

         “How much?” He asks.

         “First taste is free, then it’s forty dollars each time until I say otherwise.” The person says. Barry gets out his wallet and pays for the batch.

         “Deal.” He says as he takes the V-11.

**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
> Thompson is a reference to Nora Thompson Allen in the comics.  
> Bartol is a name similar to Bartholomew.  
> Though it hasn't been mentioned yet, Barry will be going by the name that Cat Grant suggested for The Flash on Supergirl in this series.


End file.
